Off the Hook
Off the Hook is a band in Splatoon 2. The two members of the duo are Pearl, a singer, and Marina, a disc jockey. The group seems to have the same role as the Squid Sisters in the first Splatoon, broadcasting a news segment to show the current maps and updates to the game and hosting Splatfests. The relation between Pearl and Marina is currently unknown. Pearl can be recognized as the Inkling girl with white clothes and hair with highlights of her signature color, pink. Marina, on the other hand, is an Octoling with the signature color of light teal, though she has dark skin, clothing, and hair. The two seem to contrast with each other as Pearl's white design is opposite to that of Marina's black colors, and, furthermore, both of them have zippers that Pearl has pulled all the way up on her clothing while Marina has them pulled almost all the way down. Tasks Off the Hook's news segment supposedly broadcasts every two hours, listing the current maps in rotation for Turf Wars and Ranked Battles. The two of them also lead the Splatfests as mascots like the Squid Sisters did in the first game. Pearl usually takes the side of the topic on the left while Marina takes the one on the right. The duo also performs songs together. Trivia *Unlike their Squid Sister counterparts, their names do not seem to form a pun, though their names are related to aquatic entities (pearls for Pearl and "marine" for Marina). *Both Pearl and Marina have headgear; Pearl wears a crown while Marina wears a pair of headphones. *In Octo Expansion their designs are based off the acclaimed rappers Notorious B.I.G. (Pearl) and 2pac (Marina). Gallery Splatoon 2 Off The Hook.png|3D model renders of Off the Hook in Splatoon 2. Off_the_Hook_-_Splatoon_2.png|Promotional artwork of Off the Hook in Splatoon 2. OffTheHookHalloween.jpg|Halloween promotional art OffTheHookVA.jpg OffTheHookLiveConcert.jpg|Off the Hook Live concert poster, feat. the Squid Sisters as special guests DYE01TYVoAAUGBw_thumb-1.jpg|Marina and Pearl in the Octo Expansion File:SquidSistersOffTheHookOSTSleeve.jpg|Artwork of the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook, for the Octotune Soundtrack Limited Edition's sleeve Splatoon2Anniversary.jpg|''Splatoon 2'' anniversary photo featuring Callie and Marie of the Squid Sisters, Pearl and Marina, Cap'n Cuttlefish, male Agent 3, female Agent 8 and female Agent 4. OffTheHookLiveConcert2.jpg|Off the Hook Second Live concert poster Off the Hook Poster Transparent.png Pearl Marina OE Present.png|Octo Expansion Pearl Marina OE Past.png|Before meeting Off the Hook Record.png|Octotune Off the Hook Thank You.png|Thanks for playing! Off the Hook Thank You Transparent.png Off the Hook CD.png Off the Hook CD 2.png Off the Hook CD 3.png Off the Hook CD 4.png Splatfest Artwork Cake Ice Cream Off The Hook.jpg|Cake vs Ice Cream Mayo Ketchup Off The Hook.jpg|Mayo vs Ketchup Flight Invisibility Off The Hook.jpg|Flight vs Invisibility McDonalds Fries Nuggets Off The Hook.jpg|Fries vs Nuggets (McDonald's) Front Roll Back Roll Off The Hook.jpg|Front Roll vs Back Roll Agility Stamina Off The Hook.jpg|Agility vs Stamina Vampire Werewolf Off The Hook.jpg|Vampire vs Werewolf Warm Cold Off The Hook.jpg|Warm Breakfast vs Cold Breakfast Lemon No Lemon Off The Hook.jpg|Lemon vs No Lemon Sci-Fi Fantasy Off The Hook.jpg|Sci-Fi vs Fantasy Inner Wear Outer Wear Off The Hook.jpg|Warm Inner Wear vs Warm Outer Wear (UNIQLO) Film Book Off The Hook.jpg|Film vs Book ChristmasSweatervsChristmasSocks.jpg|Christmas Sweater vs Christmas Sock Action Comedy Off The Hook.jpg|Action vs Comedy GherkOUT GherkIN Off The Hook.jpg|Gherk-OUT vs Gherk-IN Money Love Off The Hook.jpg|Money vs Love Flowers Dumplings Off The Hook.jpg|Flowers vs Dumplings Chicken Egg Off The Hook.jpg|Chicken vs Egg New Model Popular Model Off The Hook.jpg|New Model vs Popular Model (Nike) Baseball Soccer Off The Hook.jpg|Baseball vs Soccer Salted Sweet Off The Hook.jpg|Salted vs Sweet Unknown Lifeforms Advanced Technology Off The Hook.jpg|Unknown Lifeforms vs Advanced Technology (JAMSTEC) Raph Leo Off The Hook.jpg|Raph vs Leo (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Mikey Donnie Off The Hook.jpg|Mikey vs Donnie (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Hello Kitty Cinnamoroll My Melody Pompompurin Off The Hook.jpg|Hello Kitty vs Cinnamoroll vs My Melody vs Pompompurin (Sanrio) Pulp No Pulp Off The Hook.jpg|Pulp vs No Pulp Squid Octopus Off The Hook.jpg|Squid vs Octopus Mushroom Mountain Bamboo Shoot Village Off The Hook.jpg|Mushroom Mountain vs Bamboo Shoot Village (Meiji), featuring the Squid Sisters Adventuring Relaxing Off The Hook.jpg|Adventuring vs Relaxing Fork Spoon Off The Hook.jpg|Fork vs Spoon Tsubuan Koshiban Off The Hook.jpg|Tsubuan vs Koshiban Retro Modern Off The Hook.jpg|Retro vs Modern Pocky Chocolate Gokuboso Off The Hook.jpg|Pocky Chocolate vs Pocky: Gokuboso (Glico Pocky) Salsa Guacamole Off The Hook.jpg|Salsa vs Guacamole Eat It Save It Off The Hook.jpg|Eat It vs Save It Heroes Villains Off The Hook.jpg|Heroes vs Villains (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate), featuring Cap'n Cuttlefish and the Squid Sisters Pancakes Waffles Off The Hook.jpg|Pancakes vs Waffles Knights Witches Off The Hook.jpg|Knights vs Witches Ce Pa Off The Hook.jpg|Ce League vs Pa League (Nippon Professional Baseball) Time Travel Teleportation Off The Hook.jpg|Time Travel vs Teleportation Without Pineapple With Pineapple Off The Hook.jpg|Without Pineapple vs With Pineapple Unicorn Narwhal Off The Hook.jpg|Unicorn vs Narwhal Kid Grown-Up Off The Hook.jpg|Kid vs Grown-Up Splatocalypse Final Fest.jpg|Order vs Chaos (Final Fest) Names in Other Languages }} Category:Splatoon (series) Category:Characters Category:Splatoon Characters Category:Females Category:Cephalopods Category:Mollusks